PS I Love You
by xAlex-Drakex
Summary: Emmett and Elle don't see each other before she returns to California but when Emmett stops by her room; he finds a letter that could change everything. Emmett/Elle.
1. The Letter

Legally Blonde – PS. I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own Legally Blonde or the characters, songs from the musical, etc.

Summary: Emmett and Elle don't see each other before she returns to California but when Emmett stops by his room; he finds a letter that could change everything. Emmett/Elle.

Emmett sat down on a bench situated at his favourite part of the Harvard University campus. He took his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and sent Elle a quick text. "Hey, I know it's early but I'm at Harvard, wondered if you wanted to meet for a cup of coffee? Let me know, Emmett x" He hesitantly added the kiss at the end of the message before pressing send. He cared about Elle a lot and had finally made the decision to tell her how he really felt about her. He would tell her over coffee this morning, or if she couldn't meet him for coffee, he would take her to dinner when court was out. Staring impatiently at his phone he decided not to wait for her reply, springing up from the bench and walking to her dorm room.

When he reached her room he grinned at the door which she had decorated elaborately, and, of course, in her signature colour. Pink. He grinned again as he softly chapped the door. "Elle?" He called gently. "Elle?" He frowned and chapped again when no answer came. Maybe she had woken up even earlier than he had and was studying, or, trying to prepare a new argument for Brooke's case? But it wasn't like Elle to not reply to her messages. At that moment his phone beeped quietly, signalling that he had received a message.

"Sorry. I'm so, SO, sorry! I hope you can understand my reasons for doing this and find it in you heart to forgive me. Elle xxx"

Emmett sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his freshly slicked back hair (Part of his new professional look Elle had helped him to achieve) as he tried to process the content of her text. "Why are you sorry? I don't understand Elle" Did something happen last night after I left?" He sent back, leaning on the wall beside her dorm room, awaiting her reply.

His phone beeped softly once more and he immediately checked his messages. He had to read the message a few times before he took it in. It simply read "Call me if you're ever in California."

Emmett slid down the wall and let his cell phone clatter to the floor. Elle was gone. He drew his knees up to his chest and held his head in his hands. He released a small sob and his body shook gently with silent tears. "So, this is what heartbreak feels like." He muttered to himself quietly as he let the tears continue to flow down his cheeks. 'Pull yourself together Emmett!" He thought to himself after a few minutes as he began to rub the tears roughly away from his eyes. With the flow of tears stemmed he reached over to his cell phone, which had landed a few feet away. Once he had retrieved it and checked it was still in working order he pocketed it and pulled himself up off the floor.

"Are you okay?" Came a girl's voice. As far as Emmett could tell, she had just come out of the room opposite Elle's.

"I'm just waiting on my friend coming back. I've left my laptop in her room." He invented as he gestured to Elle's room.

"Oh I have a spare key to Elle's room. I could let you in." The girl suggested.

"Would you mind?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure. Just let me grab the key." She smiled at him. He forced a smile; he didn't want to appear upset, or like anything was out of the ordinary. "There you go." She reappeared two seconds later and unlocked the door for him. She pressed the key into his hand. "I have a class, lock the door when you're done and slide the key under my door please." She told him before beginning to walk away.

"Thank you." He called to her retreating figure before pushing the door open wider and sliding into Elle's room. He gasped as the door clicked shut. Most of her belongings had been cleared out of the room. Emmett sank down on her bed and looked around the room. It was almost like she had never been the at all. Almost.

There were bits and pieces of her belongings left around the room, which she obviously couldn't fit into her car, he could smell her perfume in the air and the scent lingered on her bed sheets. He was about to lie down and rest his head on the pillow when he noticed a note lying there, addressed to him. He picked up the note and lay back on the bed, recognising the curly script on the paper as Elle's. He took a deep breath and unfolded the note. It was a letter, from Elle.

_Dear Emmett,_

_Thank-you for being the only person at Harvard to take me seriously, your faith in me has worked wonders for my self esteem. I wish there was something I could do to thank you. So I guess I could skim over the reason as to why I am leaving, but as my only friend here at Harvard, it feels right to confide in you. Callaghan kissed me last night. He forced himself on me and when I turned him down he sent me away. I didn't earn the internship through my hard work and what you helped me to achieve. Callaghan only gave me the internship because of my looks and that didn't make me feel good at all. Emmett, you have seen the true Elle Woods and despite what people at Harvard may say about me now, I hope you will chose to remember the real me and not just a pretty blonde. I will hold all the memories and the time I spent with you at Harvard close to my heart and hopefully one day I will be able to do something in return for you after all the kindness and help you have given me. I hope our paths will cross again in the future._

_All my love, Elle._

_PS. I love you._


	2. Stay!

Legally Blonde – PS. I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own Legally Blonde or the characters, songs from the musical, etc.

AN: Thanks to FlexiBallerina for reviewing the first chapter! So here's the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Rating changed because of Emmett's use of language towards Callaghan. Please R&R, constructive criticism is always welcome!

Chapter 2 – Stay!

Emmett stared at the last line of Elle's letter. "PS. I love you." It read. He was in shock. He didn't think that beautiful, smart, funny Elle Woods could ever love him.

As he read over her letter again Emmett's shock turned into anger. Callaghan had kissed her, young, sweet, bubbly Elle. His student! 'How dare he touch her? He doesn't have the right!' He thought angrily. 'But do I really have the right to be so protective of her?' He began to doubt himself. He didn't know what to do. Confront Callaghan; tell him he's pathetic for hitting on a student? Tell the Dean that Callaghan had come onto Elle, and that he was the reason for her sudden departure? Or should he chase after Elle and try to bring her back? He loved Elle more than anything, and Callaghan wasn't worth the trouble. The more Emmett analysed his options in his head, the more sense it made to try to bring Elle back, for the sake of their potential relationship if nothing else.

He read the last line of Elle's letter once more. "PS. I love you." This seemed to confirm the decision he had made. He would go and find Elle, for the sake of love. He folded up the letter and put it in his pocket. He got up off the bed and left her room, locking the door and sliding the key back under the opposite door.

As he began to walk away from Harvard, he decided to try texting Elle; after all it couldn't do any harm. "Elle, I got the letter from your room. Please can I see you before you leave? Where are you? x" He typed quickly before pressing send.

Elle's reply came. "I'm glad you got my letter Emmett, but if I see you now you'll try to convince me to stay. I don't belong here. I've never belonged here. Goodbye x"

"You do belong here! Stay! For love if nothing else." He sighed as he sent his reply. Would Elle stay for him, or at least see him before she left?

"Emmett you mean so much to me but if I stay at Harvard I'll be trying to be something I'm not. I'm just a dumb blonde, and that's all I'll ever be. Just let me go."

Emmett's heart broke as he read her message. He could tell she was at an all time low. And she was _not _a dumb blonde! "Elle, please. I love you." Tears began to roll down his cheeks once more as he sank down on a bench.

"I know. I love you too. But I can't do this anymore. I'm really sorry." He could tell that Elle was upset too. He got back up to his feet; he wasn't going to give up on her that easily.

"Don't go back to Harvard then, find another career path. Just stay for me, please?" He sent a pleading message to her as he began to walk to the Hair Affair. Elle would want to say goodbye to Paulette he reasoned.

"Come to California with me." Was Elle's reply.

"I can't. My career is here." Emmett frowned as he text his reply. 'This would be so much easier to do face to face.' He thought.

"My life is in California and I left to come to Harvard."

"God why are you so stubborn Little Miss Woods comma Elle?" He muttered to himself as he sped up his walking pace. "Then why can't you stay here?" He sent back frustrated.

"Because I don't belong here!" He sensed a hint of annoyance coming through in her message.

"We're acting like we're in Junior High. Please can I just see you, we can discuss this face to face?"

"I know we're behaving like kids, but seeing you will make leaving so much harder. Good luck with the trial, I'll see you soon okay? x"

'I'm not giving up that easily!' He thought as he forced his phone into his pocket and broke into a run. As he began to sweat he tore his suit jacket and tie off, continuing to run.

"Elle?" He panted as he wrenched open the door of the Hair Affair and stumbled inside. He doubled over putting his hands on his knees, trying to get his breath back. "Elle?" He asked again breathlessly.

"I'm sorry Emmett honey." Paulette came over and softly rested her hands on his shoulders. "She's gone." She finished gently.

"Damn!" He muttered angrily as he still struggled to get his breath back.

"We tried to get her to stay." Came another gentle female voice.

"Vivienne?" Emmett quickly straightened up as he recognised her voice.

"Yes." She confirmed quietly.

"You hate Elle." He commented.

"People's opinions change." She said simply. "I can't believe Callaghan hit on her. What a sleaze!"

"We need Elle to win the trial." Emmett said as he finally regained his breath.

"I agree." Vivienne replied.

"I'm going to California to get her back." Emmett decided.

"What?" Vivienne and Paulette exclaimed together.

"Callaghan is going to kill you!" Vivienne commented, eyebrow raised.

"Callaghan is a jackass, I don't care about him. We need Elle to win the trial. _I _need Elle." He finished softly.

"You love her." Vivienne said softly.

"I do." He admitted gently.

"Then go after her. For love." Paulette told him.

"I am, I'm going." He said and headed for the door. He turned around. "Do either of you have a car I can borrow?" He frowned.

"Here." Vivienne tossed him a set of keys. "It's the red mini parked down the street. Go!" She urged. Both women grinned as he tore out or the salon and down the street out of their sight.

"I hope he makes her see sense." Paulette crossed her fingers as she spoke.

Vivienne nodded her agreement. "He will. They are made for each other."


	3. California Girls

Legally Blonde – PS. I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own Legally Blonde or the characters, songs from the musical, etc. And for this chapter any Abba lyrics or Kiss the Girl lyrics.

AN: Thanks to those who have reviewed so far! Here's the third chapter, please let me know what you think! Please R&R, constructive criticism is always welcome!

Chapter 3 – California Girls

Emmett had to admit, as he drove out of Boston, that he felt a bit guy driving Vivienne's red mini. He had always considered it to be a girl's car. 'Maybe one day, if I have the money, I could buy Elle a pink mini.' He thought to himself with a grin.

"If we ever have the chance to be together!" He muttered under his breath. As he continued to think of nothing but Elle, it took all his self restraint not to put his foot flat out on the gas and speed up. Not only did he not want to get caught speeding, he didn't want to get caught speeding in a car he didn't have insurance coverage for. He couldn't afford his own car, or the running costs that came with it. 'God I hope I have enough money to keep this car in petrol till I get to California. Maybe Elle will take pity on me when I get there and lend me some petrol money.' He thought sadly. Emmett honestly couldn't comprehend the fact that Elle loved him, what was there to love? But regardless of this, she seemed to care about him, he wasn't about to pass up his chance. Maybe this time, he really would get the girl. This thought alone kept Emmett driving.

When he stopped for petrol a few hours later, he bought a few cans of Red Bull. Partly for their energy release, but mainly because drinking Red Bull reminded him of Elle. He was very much smitten with Little Miss Woods comma Elle.

Before he set off again, whilst sipping on a Red Bull, he had a look through the CD's Vivienne had in her car. Eventually he settled on Abba Gold, a compilation of Abba's greatest hits, and began to drive again.

"_I work all night I work all day to pay the bills I have to pay. Ain't it sad?_" 'How ironic!' He thought with a smirk as he sang along to 'Money, Money, Money' He pondered what irony the other tracks could hold and turned up the music slightly to drown out his thoughts.

The CD player skipped the disk to another track, Vivienne had it set on random. Once again Emmett found himself singing along and couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of the song. "_Don't go wasting your emotion. Lay all your love on me_." Emmett wasn't usually the kind of man who would entertain dirty thoughts, but at this moment in time the lyrics of the song were making him have some particularly dirty thoughts about what he and Elle would get up to when they finally got their hands on each other.

"I can't listen to Abba for the rest of the drive." He muttered to himself. There were too many hidden meanings in the lyrics that applied to his and Elle's relationship. He skipped to the next track.

_I'm nothing special, in fact. I'm a bit of a bore._

Emmett quickly put the CD off and the radio on. These lyrics had hit too close to home for Emmett, as this was how he regarded himself. Nothing special and a bit boring. Again he questioned himself, why was Elle even interested in him? He tried to keep these negative thoughts out of his head and focus on his driving.

He grinned once more as the song on the radio changed. It seemed that everyone and everything around him knew he was destined to be with Elle and were hinting towards that. He decided to focus on getting to California and began to hum along with the song on the radio.

_There you see her, sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her. And you don't know why but you're dying to try go on and kiss the girl._

Yes, Emmett thought, it would have been as simple as that. If he had kissed Elle a while ago, they would have been together and she wouldn't have left. He'd had plenty of opportunities, but never the courage to go for it. 'Well the next time I see her I'm kissing her.' She had helped his confidence grow and he was not going to lose her now.

After what seemed like forever, Emmett arrived in California. He parked Vivienne's car and called Elle. The phone rang for a few seconds before she answered.

"Hello?" Came her soft voice. She didn't sound as bubbly as usual.

"Elle, its Emmett." He began, wary of how she would react.

"Oh Emmett, I told you I'm not staying in Boston. I'm back in California, at Delta Nu." She explained.

"I know. I'm really sorry you left Elle. I miss you." He told her softly.

"What do you want Emmett?" She asked impatiently, though he could hear in her voice she was upset.

"In your texts, when did you say I could call you?" He hinted, grinning to himself.

"If you were ever in California." She replied after a few seconds. "Oh Emmett you didn't?" Realisation hit Elle.

"Didn't what?" Emmett asked innocently as he stepped out of the car, locked it and walked a short distance up the road.

"You came to California didn't you? Where are you?" She enquired.

"Outside." He grinned, unable to contain his excitement.

"What?" She asked, almost as if she didn't believe him.

"Oh Elle, just come outside." He told her with a gentle laugh.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She insisted and he heard he begin to run, she hadn't hung up her phone.

Emmett kept his phone to his ear until he saw Elle appear at the front door. "No way!" He heard her shout. He grinned and pocketed his phone. He took in her appearance, she was wearing a pale pink sundress and her hair was loosely curled and a huge smile was spreading across her face.

Elle broke into a run and Emmett too ran the short distance to meet her. She threw her arms around his neck as they met and he wrapped his arms around his waist, picking her up and spinning her around. "I can't believe you're here!" She squealed happily as he set her back down. He kept his hands rested on her waist; she placed hers on his shoulders.

"You look beautiful." He told her quietly as he tenderly tucked a long lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

She blushed. "Thank you." The smile remained on her face.

"Emmett?"

"Elle?" They spoke in unison.

She chuckled softly. "You first." She motioned towards him with her hands.

He shook his head. "Elle, I'm done talking. We'll talk later." He told her. Then, finally, locked lips with her for the first time. Startled, Elle took a few moments to respond. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer before beginning to kiss Emmett back, cheekily slipping her tongue in.

"I love you." Emmett told her when they had broken apart, gently pushing her long blonde hair back from her face. He rested one hand on the back of her neck and kept his other arm wrapped gently around her slim waist.

"I love you too." She whispered, tears shining in her eyes as she rested her forehead against his. "You want me to come to Boston." She stated as they remained in their embrace.

"We can talk later." He repeated. "I'm just glad I'm here with you." He told her as they separated but clasped their hands together.

"In that case I want you to meet my girls." Elle nodded towards the door where other girls looked on.

"Is it true California girls have more fun?" He enquired as they walked over to meet her friends.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She grinned and gave him a cheeky wink. Emmett grinned. Yes, they would talk later.


	4. Delta Nu

Legally Blonde – PS. I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own Legally Blonde or the characters, songs from the musical, etc.

AN: I know it's been a while guys but thanks so much to all my faithful reviewers and followers of this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please let me know what me what you think with a brief review. Thanks!

Chapter 4 – Delta Nu

"Your friends are lovely." Emmett commented as they stepped inside her room at Delta Nu.

"I'm glad you like them." Elle replied sweetly as she closed the door and crossed the room to the bed where Emmett was sitting. "My friends mean a lot to me, and so do you, just for the record. And it's great that you're getting on." She smiled as she leaned into his outstretched arms, wrapping her own around his neck.

"You mean a lot to me too." He told her sincerely. "I love you Elle." He smiled widely.

"I love you too." She replied with the biggest smile on her face as she twisted around in Emmett's arms to sit on his lap.

"Can I ask you something?" He said as Elle softly began to trail her fingers up and down the back of his neck.

Elle giggled gently. "You just did, but shoot."

"You're at Harvard; you have a room at Harvard, why do you still have your room here at Delta Nu?" He enquired.

Elle sighed. "Honestly?" She asked, a frown etched upon her pretty face.

"Yes, please." He nodded. 'Surely it can't be that bad.' He thought to himself.

"Well the whole point of me going to Harvard was to get Warner back. Then once Warner proposed to me, I'd come back to California, to Delta Nu and everything would go back to normal." She explained.

"I see." Emmett tried not to sound hurt.

"But somewhere along the way, I realised that wasn't my reason for staying. Not anymore." Elle told him softly.

"And, what was? Your reason for staying I mean."

"You know Emmett, for a guy who is so clever you can be really stupid." Emmett looked confused, he raised one eyebrow inquisitively. "Omigod, you, you big idiot. You were my reason for staying at Harvard. You are the best thing about that damn place!" She finished sounding frustrated.

Emmett's heart was pounding unbelievably fast and moments later his face broke into a smile. "You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that." He told her before pressing a soft, brief kiss to her perfect lips.

"I'd choose you over Warner any day Emmett. You're sweet, clever, completely amazing and you love me for who I am. You are the perfect guy for me." She finished sincerely.

Without warning Emmett rolled them both over on the bed, laying Elle on her back. She gasped gently as he carefully laid himself on top of her. He brushed her long hair away from her face and scattered gentle kisses over her exposed collarbone.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Elle whispered quietly as Emmett continued to press gentle kisses to her soft skin.

He lifted his head and stared into her glittering blue eyes. "Do you want me to?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." Elle confirmed. 'He doesn't exactly have anywhere else to go.' She thought to herself. "How did you get here?" She asked suddenly.

"I drove. Vivienne let me borrow her car." He explained as he saw the confused expression on her face.

"She did?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, she did. She wants you to come back to Harvard. Said she misjudged you and that we need you to win Brooke's trial." Emmett told her.

"Wow, just goes to show you can't judge a book by its cover." She surmised.

Emmett rolled off of her and they lay on the bed side by side. Elle propped her head up with her hand.

"Are you going to come back with me?" He asked softly.

"Yes." She replied as she gazed into his eyes. "I promised Brooke we'd win the trial, I can't leave her there. And, most importantly, I want to be with you and Boston is where you are, so it's where I'll be. And I want to be a lawyer." She added as an afterthought.

"And you will be. A damn good one at that." He grinned.

Elle smiled. "I love how much faith you have in me. And I honestly can't believe you came all the way here for me." She beamed.

Emmett tucked a short lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "I came because I love you. But I did want to get you to come back to Harvard with me." He admitted quietly.

"Well I am coming back to Harvard." She smiled as she took one of his hands in hers. "Besides, you coming all the way to California for me is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

"You know Elle; I thought I'd been in love before. But you and me, now I know that's love." Emmett blushed as he finished.

"You are so adorable. You don't have to be embarrassed you can tell me anything. We're best friends too remember? That doesn't have to change now we're in a relationship." She pointed out as they subconsciously began to snuggle closer together, Emmett wrapping an arm around her slim waist and Elle resting a hand on his chest.

"This is nice." He commented on their close embrace.

"It really is." She smiled before they both leaned in and brushed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"When we get back to Boston, and Brooke's trial is over, I'm taking you on our first date." He beamed as he told her this.

"Really?" Elle's eye lit up. "Where?" She enquired.

"He tapped his nose twice with his fingertip and grinned. "It's a secret." He informed her.

"Okay." She simply accepted it because she loved Emmett and didn't want to ruin his surprise. "We should go to bed." She suggested.

Emmett laughed softly. "We're _in _bed." He pointed out.

"Then we should go to sleep, we have to drive back to Boston in the morning. It's a long drive." Elle reminded him.

"Okay, okay." He smiled.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." She assured him, her big blue eyes meeting his brown ones.

"I know." He sighed. "It's just that you left Boston so quickly, I'm just scared you'll disappear again." He confessed anxiously.

"Go to sleep." She whispered before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Goodnight Elle." He whispered and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight." She whispered back and they fell asleep in each others arms, still fully dressed!


End file.
